Item Understanding
Summary Item Understanding is a conditional passive skill of understanding an item, which describes a basic concept that only existed for Pagma's Descendant and is affected by other class skills. The conditions of the skill consist of required knowledge to understand items, to fully grasp the structure, hidden functions and intentions. By appraising, observing, using, repairing, disassembling, and assembling the target item, an understanding of 100% can be achieved to gain the production method and to use items freely and perfectly, treating items as another limb by system assistance. A variety of production methods give a better understanding of different types of options and how to elicit them. The skill is not only limited to items produced by blacksmiths, also accessories can be understood. Any understanding decreases the penalties applied to items worn when the conditions have not been met. Items with lower ratings can reach the maximum understanding much faster. The higher the rating and usage conditions of the items, the harder it is to raise understanding, slowing the comprehension. All myth rated items are equally special. Quest items in particular require certain knowledge as triggers to increase understanding and make it difficult. Items only with quest functions can not achieve 100% understanding to preserve its symbolic value. Self-created items have always 100% understanding, but then understanding does not reduce the penalty for not meeting the conditions of use.Chapters 4, 13, 44, 68, 98, 119, 267, 860, 881, 921, 973 Class Skills that affect Item Understanding * Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal * Legendary Blacksmith's Repair * Legendary Blacksmith's Disassembly * Legendary Blacksmith's Eyes / Eyes of Pagma-Baal's Contractor Version Class Characteristics and Skills that are affected by Item Understanding * 'Use of Items' by system assistance with displayed help advices for perfect useChapter 13 | Chop firewood with black line * 'All equipment items can be worn unconditionally.' of Pagma's Descendant * Legendary Blacksmith's CraftsmanshipChapter 271 * Legendary Blacksmith's Reconstruction, also called Item Modification * Item Combination * Item Transformation Description Understanding Pagma's Descendant can understand the materials and principles of the item by using, disassembling, or repairing the equipment items. The higher the level of understanding, the more efficiently one can handle the items. If you have a 100% understanding, you can learn how to make that item. Examples for Item Understanding Smith's Old Axe= Grid appraised Smith's Old Axe to complete the quest Chop Firewood and reached 100% understanding straight away. The perfect use effect of Item Understanding is a solid black line drawn near the center of a log. If the line is hit, the log is split in half without resistance.Chapter 13 System Messages have grasped the materials that make up Smith's Old Axe, the production method, and the intentions of its creator. understanding of Smith's Old Axe is now at 100%. You can use Smith's Old Axe perfectly. have learned how to make an axe. |-|Guild Members' Items= chapters 97-98 |-|Lifael's Spear= Grid had repeatedly appraised, disassembled and reassembled Lifael's Spear following the storyline. The spear was Grid's first myth-rated item and his understanding reached 100%.Chapters 124, 339 and 582 - Hidden Secret= The constantly active White Transformation of the unsealed Lifael's Spear shortened Isabel's life. At Damian's request, Grid was trying to reseal the spear before the pope election. The difficulty laid in the fact that Grid could only observe because Isabel would die without the spear in the hand. At that time 100% understanding was not possible only by observing. Grid noticed, the bonding area of the connection between the two joined parts of the spear is too clean to be joined by forging alone, the material of the spear is Adamantium, silver colored, but the bonding area is blue. Grid realized that something is mixed with the Adamantium, remembered the Goddess' Essence and placed a drop on the spear. The secret of the spear combination is the Goddess' Essence, which Grid discovered. With a drop of the Goddess' Essence, Isabel recovered.Chapters 267-269 System Messages understanding of Lifael's Spear will increase by 40%. have discovered the hidden secret of the item! A great achievement! has increased by 30. has increased by 30. Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal skill has improved. When you observe an item, the understanding of it will increase. - 100% Understanding= After the discovery of the Hidden Secret but still before the pope election, Grid wanted to achieve 100% understanding of the spear in order to create better spears for Pon and his soldiers. Lifael's Spear was completely disassembled and Grid tried to figure out the hidden structure of the spear through the process of reassembly. By tirelessly repeating the process of observation, disassembly and assembly, Grid achieved 100% understanding and White Transformation of Lifael's Spear was sealed.Chapter 271 | It wasn't said exactly when Grid sealed White Transformation, but the chapter says 'Grid achieved this in 11 days'. Grid originally aimed to seal the attached skill. That can't be just understanding. System Messages understanding of Lifael's Spear is now at 100%! Lifael's Spear has been acquired. every detail of a myth rated weapon will raise your skills to the next level! level of all skills related to production will increase by one. of God's Weapon) Legendary Blacksmith's Craftsmanship Skill has evolved into (Understanding of Gods' Weapons) Legendary Blacksmith’s Craftsmanship Skill. - Reinterpreting = Grid realized that the Spear is not suitable for a woman. After reaching 100% Understanding but still before the pope election, he tried to reconstruct Lifael's Spear for greedy reasons to obtain some Adamantium. He created the Incomplete Lifael's Spear and restored Lifael's Spear so as not to upset the Goddess Rebecca. This is an example of applying the understanding of an item and Grid activated a hidden piece of Pagma's Descendant.Chapter 272 System Messages result was terrible, but your vision and spirit to challenge reinterpreting a god's weapon is deserving of high praise. You are qualified to become a true legend. of Pagma's Descendant's hidden pieces ‘Sealed Ability’ has been acquired. skill ‘[[Legendary Blacksmith's Reconstruction]’ has been acquired.] ... have taken one step closer to becoming a true legend by opening the hidden piece ‘Sealed Ability.’ Skill cooldown time will be reduced by 10%. throughout the continent will rise by +2.000. - Perfect Reconstruction= Shortly after the Belial raid, Damian and Isabel visited Grid in a smithy in Reinhardt. Grid saw the impact of White Transformation, which Isabel had activated during the fight with Belial. Grid's blacksmithing ability had greatly improved while making a myth rated item, therefore Grid asked for Lifael's Spear to make it powerful without putting a burden to the user. In order to make myth rated items, special materials containing a god's power are required. As such, Grid appraised the Fluffy Bundle, which he thought was just an ornament, and reveals it as Goddess' Fluffy Hair. With the help of his sister, Saintness Ruby, the divine power in the Goddess' Fluffy Hair was weakened. Because of the appearing quest For Isabel's Sake, the performance of the spear needed to be more powerful than without weakened divine power. With the newly acquired Magic Battle Gear Production Method, this also succeeded and Grid enhanced Lifael's Spear.Chapters 582-583, 589-590,592-595 }} |-|First Holy Sword= Grid wanted to clean the First Holy Sword during the quest 'Cleanse the First Holy Sword'. Grid repeated the attempts of disassembly, but his understanding was kept at 7%. Because it is a quest item, only the acquisition of new knowledge leads to progress.Chapters 880-883 - 2nd Acquisition= Acquisition of Knowledge: 'The material of the holy sword is divine stone, a material created by the blacksmith god Hexetia himself.'Chapter 881 System Messages have obtained information on new minerals! base of your blacksmithing technology is expanding! have discovered the material that makes up the First Holy Sword that is Becoming Petrified. understanding of the First Holy Sword that is Becoming Petrified has increased by 15%. - Quest Progress= After 100 times disassembling and reassembling, Grid discovers the cause of the petrifaction of the sword. Grid decided to bury the truth. The further progress of the quest is no longer important for the understanding of the First Holy Sword.Chapters 882-883 System Messages have reached 60% understanding of the First Holy Sword that is Becoming Petrified. sin of the holy sword's maker is stimulating the Stone of Original Sin! ... original sin of envy has been revealed! the blacksmithing god Hexetia gives up on his envy, the Stone of Original Sin encroaching on the holy sword won't disappear. you pass on this fact to the Rebecca Church and its members, the Cleanse the First Holy Sword quest will end and you won’t be able to receive the goddess’ blessing. Affinity with Goddess Rebecca will drop to minus values. you bury the truth, the duration of the Cleanse the First Holy Sword quest will be extended indefinitely. You can receive the goddess’ blessing after clearing the quest. have discovered the hidden story of the legendary blacksmith Pagma. this story to great magician Braham will likely cause a positive phenomenon. new skill Pagma's Swordsmanship, Drop has been acquired. - Reproduction= In order to offer a good motive to paint for Picasso, Grid decided to make a smaller holy sword. With 60% understanding a perfect reproduction is impossible, but a 'reproduction' is possible. Grid planned to reproduce the First Holy Sword by using a minimum amount of iron ore and a large amount of mithril, which could accept much divine power. Grid was able to reproduce its image by recalling all the impressions he felt when he saw it the first time, from the Divine Stone to the history and intentions of the First Holy Sword. He had been able to solve the absence of divine power by his Light Elemental using the Magic Battle Gear Production Method.Chapter 888 }} Upgrades Chapter 147= have proven your potential by making five legendary items. ... speed of item understanding will become two times faster. |-|Chapter 269= have discovered the hidden secret of the item! A great achievement! ... Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal skill has improved. When you observe an item, the understanding of it will increase. Available in How to Obtain Class * Pagma's Descendant Notes * It was first vague whether it is a skill or describes a concept about several skills of the class Pagma's Descendant. When Grid acquired Pagma's Descendant, the system message of this skill was missing. Grid later compared it to the concept of Weapons Mastery, a passive skill. Although it was sometimes suggested in context, it was unclear for many chapters whether it directly meant Item Understanding as a skill.Chapters 2, 13 and 973 * It is a passive skill because the skill is never actively used. Grid must always use other active skills to apply Item Understanding. It is a conditional passive skill because Grid needs prior knowledge, for example, cleaning the First Holy Sword.Chapter 881 * Category:Skills Category:Conditional Passive Skills Category:Special Skills